<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sinful by Agayfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188297">sinful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish'>Agayfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Banter, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Like, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Fluff, another one of my covid-19 fics, buck has a praise kink but you already knew that, like really light, straight up filth, um this is porn, whats new, why am i like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie always joked that his mouth was made to suck dick but sometimes he really means it. </p><p>literally just porn im sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sinful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! hope you enjoy lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not funny-“ Eddie raises an eyebrow at him “-It’s not! How am I gonna go out like this?”</p><p>Buck poked one of the bruises on his neck, the contrast too appealing for Eddie not to look at. </p><p>“We’re socially distancing Buck, means we don’t have to leave the house.”</p><p>“Okay, you have a point. Doesn’t mean you should’ve done this though.”</p><p>“Wanna see my back?” </p><p>“I’m well aware of my habits Eddie, but you can hide that with a shirt. I’m out of color corrector because of your kinky ass too, remember what Chris said last time?”</p><p>“Uh yeah. Kinda hard to forget, Buck.” He scoffed </p><p>“Exactly. Quit it! I don’t get what’s so appealing? They’re just bruises.”</p><p>“They’re good bruises, ones that I made. Let’s people know you’re mine.”</p><p>“Oh? I’m yours? Funny, I don’t remember saying that.” </p><p>He walked closer to Eddie. </p><p>“It’s like that huh? Let’s see if you can even remember your name after this.”</p><p>Buck grinned before finding himself pushed against the bathroom wall, cold tiles pressing against his warm skin making him gasp. </p><p>Eddie kissed him with everything he had, rough and fast, pressing on the marks on his neck occasionally, trailing his hand lower and lower until he got to the edge of the towel. </p><p>Buck tried pushing up against him, immediately getting straightened up against the wall again. </p><p>He moved down to his neck, sucking on one of Buck’s favorite spots. He bit down a little, making him groan before licking over it. </p><p>Eddie pulled on the towel and it fell to the floor, drawing a whimper from Buck. </p><p>Eddie bit his bottom lip before backing up, admiring his work. </p><p>“Eddie if you don’t blow me right now I will literally finish it myself.” </p><p>He sighed, a lot more out of breath than he wanted to admit. </p><p>“Bossy much?” </p><p>Nonetheless, Eddie obeyed, dropping his own towel before getting on his knees in front of Buck. </p><p>Not even a second later his hand was in his hair, a little tighter than normal. </p><p>He ran his fingers down his thigh, watching Buck’s face closely. His head was tilted up, leaning against the wall and his eyes were closed, a small smile in anticipation of what was to come. </p><p>He took Buck’s cock in his hand, feeling it harden even more in his grasp. </p><p>He may have laughed. </p><p>Buck may have glared at him. </p><p>He rolled his eyes but was quickly swallowing down his entire length, the way only someone with practice could. Sure, he wasn’t Buck with his lack of gag reflex but he was still confident in his blowjob skills. </p><p>The tugging on his hair confirmed it. </p><p>“God you’re good.” </p><p>“Anything for you baby.” He whispered, licking all the way from the base to the tip. </p><p>He always loved the noises he would make, no matter what he did or how he did it, Buck was loud. </p><p>Such pretty noises coming out of such a pretty mouth. Shouldn’t be legal. </p><p>“Eddie.”</p><p>He knew that tone. </p><p>Meant that he was doing his job right. </p><p>He sped up a bit, taking about half down in his mouth then going up and making a circle with his tongue on the tip before repeating it, just how Buck liked it. </p><p>The breathy sighs turned into louder moans, his abdomen tensing, showing off those abs he adored. He knew the signs. </p><p>He pulled back, leaving Buck panting heavily. </p><p>Sure, he could pretend that the whine Buck let out wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard but where was the fun in that? </p><p>“Eddie, please, not now.” Buck whined, drawing his name out. </p><p>“Please what? Let you come? I want my fun too, you gotta be patient baby.”</p><p>“Fuck patient, I’ll blow you right after I sw-“ </p><p>Before he could finish, Eddie’s mouth was on him again and he couldn’t keep talking even if he wanted to.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Eddie-“ He was so close, his grip tightening almost painfully in his hair. </p><p>He pulled back for just second.</p><p>“Go ahead.” </p><p>He took him entirely down his throat, effectively shutting him up. </p><p>Buck came seconds after that, Eddie swallowing everything. </p><p>Another thing he couldn’t do in the beginning of their relationship but was very good at now. </p><p>He pulled off with a pop, making Buck laugh, even in his half conscious state.</p><p>“What’s so funny? You were literally begging a couple of minutes ago and now you’re laughing at me? Rude.”</p><p>“God I love your blowjobs.” Buck said, a huge grin lighting up his face. </p><p>“Only my blowjobs huh?” He stood up, wincing a little at the dull throbbing in his knees. </p><p>“Of course, what else?” </p><p>Buck looked down. </p><p>“Need a hand?” </p><p>“I believe I was promised an equally as good blowjob as the one I just gave you.”</p><p>“Never said anything about equally good, that’s not possible. Your mouth is sinful.” </p><p> </p><p>He leaned in, kissing slowly was overrated in Eddie’s opinion, fast and rough was the way to go.</p><p>So he did just that. </p><p>He definitely yelped when his back made contact with the cold wall, just like Buck did. </p><p>Buck didn’t give him any time to consider that though, he was taking him all the way down from the start. </p><p>“It’s like that huh?” Eddie managed to breathe out after Buck paused briefly to take a breath. </p><p>“I though you knew me better than that baby.” He grinned up at him, lips redder than usual. </p><p>God he was beautiful. </p><p>“You’re too good to me-“ He smiled, taking the hand that wasn’t in Buck’s hair and tilting his head up. “-I love you so much.”</p><p>“I know.” Was the only thing he said before going back to sucking him off.</p><p>Eddie always joked that his mouth was made to suck dick but sometimes he really means it. </p><p>He came with a whine, Buck laughing around him as he tried swallowing. </p><p>He never got it all, possibly on purpose just to drive Eddie crazy. As if he didn’t already. </p><p>As Eddie came down from the high Buck slowly kissed his way up his chest, settling once getting to his neck. </p><p>Eddie let him make a couple marks there, too relaxed to care. </p><p>They were still quarantined after all. </p><p>After the fifth one (that he could count) he took his head in his hands. He grinned at him. Why? He couldn’t say. Probably because he found the love of his life after years of struggling against something he knew would never last. Buck grinned back at him. Then he started laughing. Again. Could he really not take anything seriously?</p><p>He groaned. </p><p>His laughter echoed around the room, his head thrown back with a spark in his eyes he loved to see. </p><p>So he joined him. </p><p>He doesn’t know how long they sat there, fully nude, on the bathroom floor, clutching their stomachs. </p><p>All he knows is a minute or so after they finally calmed down enough to even look at each other Buck’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Eddie.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your parents are dropping off Chris in 5 minutes.” </p><p>“Fuck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave me kudos or a comment, thank you for reading!! this is my first smut work so like, be honest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>